Awkward Meetings
by SideSwipe124
Summary: Midna's been gone for three years, and she comes back for her Chosen Hero. But what happens when she does end up finding him, and she meets Fi...or worse...Navi. Rated T to be safe. Mini Fict
1. Chapter 1 Oh Geeez

**I own nothing but my ideas. Midna is an imp again for some reason. IDK why! *Hides behind shield while objects are thrown.* Don't hate me...**  
**And I had to do something to keep my creative juices flowing, even if this isn't my best work.**

**Zeyra: *heavy sarcasm* Really? This ISN'T you're best work?**

**Me: Zeyra! Stop!**

**Zeyra: What? Do you think I'll join up with the other characters, and we'll go on a psychotic rampage?**

**Midna: Just get on with the story already! You're scaring off the readers!**

**Reader: Actually—**

**Midna and Zeyra: STAY OUT OF THIS!**

**Me: I'm so sorry.**

**Reader: *Hangs head* It's okay…**

**Me: As I was saying…I own nothing but My messed up ideas.**

"It has been too long." Midna said excitedly, "I can't wait to see Link! I miss him so much...and kinda Zelda...even though we did get in a huge fight and that's why I broke the mirror so she couldn't come into the Twiligth Realm and kill me…"

Midna landed in the familiar Light Realm, yet again searching for the Chosen Hero. She looked around, and realized that it looked different then last time she was there, all watercolory and stuff.

"What in the name of the gay Sages who put Ganondorf in the Twilight Realm, happened?" She shrieked. "Have I really been gone long enough that there was some weird apocalypse, and changed everything, am I on an isla—"

"AAAAAAAAH! THAT CRAZY MAN WAS RIGHT! THERE IS A DEMON IN THE VILLAGE!"

She floated higher for a second of pure terror, before turning around. Startled, she spun around quickly, "I am NOT a demon, you idiot. I'm Midna, the Twilight Princess."

The person who screamed was a really freaky dude...he looked like a little doll boy. Timid, and had large circles on his cheeks. **(A/N: I honestly didn't care to learn their names...please help)**

A dude with yellow eyes, lips that looked like he got plastic surgery and spiky red hair came up behind the freaky boy. _Gosh_, Midna thought to herself, _everyone's so weird here.  
_"You don't look like a freaking princess to me." Groose said, "More like an ugly imp or—"

Midna snapped, "You did not just call me an ugly imp."

She was engulfed in a bright light, and when the light faded she turned back into her true self, the boys were awestruck, but once they came out of their trance the little freaky boy screamed and ran away crying.

"What? Did I say something?" Midna asked.

She noticed where Groose was staring. He was completely lost, leaned in and everything, "So...big..." He stuck his hand out, "I must...tou—"

**SMACK, BOOM, POW!**

Midna smacked his face, leaving her hand print across his cheek, punched him in the gut, and spun up in the air, and kicked him in the gut also, sending him a couple yards away. She regained her original stature, and mumbled softly, "Rooster head..."

Two boys, one tall blond, and one fat and short with blue hair, raced to their leader, Groose, "Buddy...you okay?" The short one asked.

Groose sat up, and looked at Midna, "Even...cough...thought y-you kicked my...cough butt, you're still...cough hot."

Midna huffed, and whirled away. She warped to the large statue at the top of the island, and looked around. "It's...beautiful." She said to herself.

"Yes...it is."  
She jumped, and turned around, a really old, and really fat guy with a unibrow was behind her, "Who are you? And where is Link?"

The man laughed, "I'm the mayor, Zelda's father—"  
"Wait what? Zelda's seventeen, she said her father was dead. What the freak is going on?" Midna snapped.

The fat dude opened his previously closed eyes, "What? Zelda isn't seventeen, she's sixteen. And how do you know Link?"

She sighed, "A long story, we're...old friends."  
He looked her up and down, "You...you were _'just friends'_with Link?"

Her face reddened, "What the pumpkin sauce? Why does that matter to you, you creep?"

He backed up a little, "I am sorry Miss, Link is...out running errands for me."

Midna rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers, a ball of twilight magic formed in her hands, "You tell me now, or I'll destroy that plant over there." She pointed to a pretty purple and blue flower that had a sign under it saying, 'Charlie.'

The mayor whimpered a little, "NO! NOT CHARLIE! YOU MONSTER! Alright fine, he's out saving Zelda for the umpteenth time, and has probably hit a lot of side quest along the way."

Midna raised an eyebrow, He told me because I threatened a plant? She thought to herself. "Alrigthy, I'll be going," She said  
**  
Xx xX  
**  
After all the creepy things that happened in Skyloft, Midna tried to forget about it and focus on finding Link. "Goodness," Midna said under her breath, "Everything looks so...so weird."

She looked at herself, and giggled, "Eeh hee, I don't want Link to be too distracted."

She turned herself back into an imp, and put back on her fused shadow which gave her, her famous look.

She giggled and looked around Faron Woods. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNK! WHERE ARE YOU?" She shouted. "What the fudge monkeys, why can't I find you?"

She was in Faron Woods…well what she guessed was Faron Woods…and started looking around, finally she floated up to one ledge, and saw this FREAKING HUGE brown thing, "What in the—"  
"H-How did you find me?" It asked, "I'm the best hider in all of the Kie-Wieps."

She held back a laugh, "Uh...I hate to burst your bubble but, I could see you from a mile away."  
The really fat thing's face twisted, "Wh-What? What sorcery is this?"

Midna rolled her eyes, "Okay, have you seen this dude with a gre—" She stopped when saw him running out of a gateway, "LINK!" She shouted.

He looked over and his face lit up, "MIDNA?" He shouted back.

They closed the gap between them, and just as Midna was about to give him a hug, Fi came out. Midna jumped back and eyed her.

Link put a palm to his face as Fi started her analysis, "Master," She started, "The creature in front of us posses a huge threat, and I would suggest running, and her pheromone readings indicate that she wishes to mate with you."

Link let out a worried laugh, just before Midna exploded, "DID THAT JUST CALL ME A FREAKING CREATURE? And it checked to see if I was horny or not? That's just wrong. Since when did you start making your sidekicks call you master, Wolf-Boy?" Midna shouted.

Link flinched, and said, "Well...Zelda traded Epona for a red bird, and I moved again, and when we were flying together she got kidnapped...again."

Midna laughed, "Does she strive to get kidnapped or something?"  
Link laughed, and shrugged, "I don't know—OH...and I met a dude weirder than Zant."

Fi started again, "Master, I will warn you again, the creature isn't saf—"  
"Shut up!" They both shouted.

Fi's emotionless face did nothing but nod, "Alright master, I will as you say, 'shut up.'"  
Midna glared at her, "Idiot...anywho, are you two like a thing?"

As Link was about to answer, Fi interrupted, "Such feelings are pointless and absurd, I have no such feelings for the boy."

Midna crossed her arms, and said, "In other words, 'He's all yours honey.'?"  
Fi nodded, and Midna smiled, "Eeh hee, I like her."

Link smiled and shook his head, and just as he was about to hug Midna, something shook in the bushes behind them, and he drew his sword. It came out, and it was a...blue fairy. "Oh dear goddesses." Link muttered, as Navi shouted and flew over to Link.

Midna hmped and crossed her arms as Navi floated around Link, "LINKY! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!"

Link rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh-Uh-Uh..."  
"Link," Midna started angrily, "Who is that? How many freaking sidekicks have you had?"

"Well..." He said slowly, "You're not exactly the first person to live in my shadow..."

Midna started shaking, and her eyes looked like they were on fire, "LIIIINK! I'M GONNA—"

**Haha the end. Now please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 OH NOEZ! ZANT AND GHRIRAHIM!

**FINALLY! It's here! Chapter Two of Awkward Meetings!  
So, I've taken everyone's advice and I'm adding more characters. BTW…I'm probably not gonna follow the Skyward Sword story line… and if I involve locations from Twilight Princess, don't freaking kill me okay?  
**

**But…in the next chapter…Zant…will return…muahahah**

**So I must say, I do not own Zelda…just my ideas…and not exactly even them…**

**SO enjoy!  
**

Link backed up slowly as Midna angrily came closer to him. Navi was flying around her head shouting, "Stop it you freak! Don't you—"

Link opened his eyes suddenly, when Navi had stopped talking. _Wait_, He thought to himself, _Navi never stops t—_

He almost started laughing when he saw Midna had trapped her in a jar.

"Really? You're calling me the freak?" Midna shouted as she shook the jar, making Navi bounce around in it.

"Oooh…I think I'm gonna be sick." said Navi, and soon after, Link saw some green puke splatter on the wall of the jar. Midna noticed it, and stopped with a satisfied wink. "Now," She said as she dropped the jar, "Where was I? Oh, right, about to kill you—"

"Master," started Fi.

"Not now!" hissed Link, "You'll just piss her off even more."

"Master, my analyses dictates that you've used the incorrect form of the word 'piss'. The correct way to use—"

"Fi, so help me I will kill you if you don't shut up!" Link shouted.

Let's just say, if Midna was an anime character, her eyes would be on fire.

"Master, I suggest you start running, from my analyses, her actions dictate she will cause a lot of harm." Fi stated, only feeding Midna's fury.

"I'd listen to the freak, Link." said Midna with her arms crossed.

"B-But the last time I ran away from you, I didn't even make it five feet!" exclaimed Link.

"Eh okay, I'll make it easier for ya." Midna said coyly.

She pulled out the dark crystal that Zant left in Link's head so long ago, and started floating slowly towards Link. "Wait, Midna, s-stop… we can talk about—woof!"  
Link was the Legendary Wolf…again, and Midna floated just out of reach for him to snap at her.

"Master, it appears you have somehow turned into a wolf, I'll do some more research and see if I can get you out of this predicament." stated Fi blankly.

"Well now, isn't that sweet? Your new lil girlfriend is trying to help you, awww." Midna said with a mischievous grin, "Well, since I don't…honestly know this place…I'll just warp you back to the Hyrule."

"Woof-woof!" Link howled

"What's that? We're supposed to be saving Zelda? Well I tried to tell you that last time when you were wasting your time fishing, collecting bugs, and playing that game with your claw shots. In the end was Zelda okay? I don't know! Because maybe she'd grown used to Ganondorf and wanted to stay with him! So don't give me your crap about, 'OH let's save Zelda later.' Okay?" Midna shouted.

There was an awkward silence that was filled with Midna's heavy breathing, and Navi shouting inside the bottle. "Okay, now," Midna said as she dusted off pretend dust, "Let's go."  
She snapped her fingers and warped them to Lake Hylia, and purposely forgot Navi.

Midna waved at Navi evilly as they disappeared.

**Xx Lake Hylia xX**

As they landed, Fi started speaking, "Master, it appears the creature you call, 'Midna,' has warped you to a different location, I suggest you not to move until I get an analyses of the location. There might be dangerous creatures that could cause a larger amount of harm."

Midna rolled her eyes and spoke to Link, "Why didn't you make her go into your sword before I turned you—oh right…eeh hee."

Link growled as Midna jumped on his back, "Okay Wolf-Boy, well let's get this started! I'll give you a five minute head start alrighty?"

Link nodded. Midna turned to Fi, "Now you, Miss…whoever you are—HOLY MOTHER OF THE TWILIGHT REALM! You-You…LINK!" Midna shouted as she turned to Link, "Where you trying to replace me? She looks a heck of a lot like me! I mean…her arms are black with blue stripes on them! What the freak?"

Link shook his head, and whimpered. Midna sighed and rubbed his head, "Oh…okay. I forgive you."

"Darn it! I wanted to see the doggie get beaten for cheating!" said a voice that made everyone jump.

"What the—" Midna started, only to be interrupted by Fi, "_Midna_, I believe the strange voice came from that boat." Fi said while pointing to the water which a strange boat appeared out of nowhere.

Link lets out a heavy sigh and lies down, and put a paw over his eyes. "Lemme guess," Midna said slowly, "Another sidekick?"

Link shook his head, and whined. "No, I'm not his sidekick; I am…or was the King of Hyrule!" The boat said.

"Okay…this could not get any weirder." Midna said, "Well, Wolf-Boy, I guess you can be human…only long enough to tell me what the heck is going on!"

**Xx In Another Realm xX**

In a dark Twilight forest, Ghirahim slowly walked to the location he was searching for. "Ah," He said as he opened a door.

A mist appeared in front of him, and Ghirahim licked his lips, "Zant," He said slowly, "I have a proposition for you." He said with a bow.

Zant raised an eyebrow, and said, "Alrighty then. What?"

"I'm…aware that you had some…pest problems with two certain people. Their names are Link, and Midna."

Zant's eyes went wide, and he screamed, and did a strange dance with his arms flailing in the air randomly. "MIDNA AND LINK?" Zant shouted after he calmed down. "They ruined everything! Ganondorf p-promised me th-that I'd h-have a Realm of m-my own, and that the people w-would l-love me, and feed me cookies, and bake me pies!" Zant said through sobs.

Ghirahim patted Zant's shoulder, and said, "There, there, Failed Evil Usurper. We'll get them back."

Zant sat down on a chair, but when through the chair because he was a ghost, "See? That's what she did to me!" Zant screamed.

"I'll get you a new body Zant, and we'll get them back." Ghrirahim said while licking his lips again.

Zant looked at Ghrirahim weirdly and said slowly, "Uh…could you not do that licky thingy? Because it kinda freaks me out."

**The End! Hahah, WHAAAAT? Zant's back? Oh noz!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Linkpoo

**Thank you all for reading!  
Yes you! You're an important part of this story!  
**

**Giga1: Thanks for reviewing! I'll see what I can do about that!**

**Emmagin: I know I may have shattered it, but I hope you don't mind. ;)  
And I think Zant's just happy to have someone to talk to besides himself. OMW I just thought of something because of you. So congrats!  
**  
**Zant:** Hey! I did too talk to someone besides myself! There were these mice…

**Me:** Oooooh, so you _did_talk to yourself?

**Zant:**What—I never said that!

**Me:** Yes you did.

**Zant:**No I didn't

**Me:** Yes you did.

**Zant:**No I didn't

**Me:** Yes you did.

**Zant:** No I didn't

**Me:** Yes you did.

**Zant:** No I didn't

**Me:** Yes you did.

**Zant:**NO I DIDN'T

**Me:** No you didn't

**Zant:** YES I DID—oh. Grr I hate you.

**Me: *tears up*** B-But I love you…

"Who are you?" Midna asked the talking boat on last time, an angry edge was on her voice.

"It appears that I started you…I am the King of Red Lions. Or you can call me Liano." The weird dragon type boat thing said. Midna rose and eyebrow, and put her hands on her hips, "Liano? Seriously?" She asked.

**Me: HEY YOU CAN'T STEAL FROM THE THUNDERCATS!**

"YOU CAN'T BE IN THE STORY!" Midna shouted back at her awesomest author ever. She shook her head, "You aren't that either!" She retorted.

**Xx Rewind fifteen minutes earlier xX**

She looked to see if the boat was still there, and to her surprise it was gone! "What—I…huh?"

Link whined softly, reminding her to transform him back into a human. "Oh, fine. But only to have enough time to explain the talking boat," Midna said as she turned him back to human. He smiled, stretched, and let out a large yawn, "Yep, can't do _that_as a wolf."

Midna snickered, and said under her breath, "Eeh hee, that's what _he_ said."

Link opened his mouth to protest, but started laughing and shaking his head at the joke, "Wow Midna, just wow. I thought you hated those jokes…remember when I first told you that?"

Midna shook her head, and sat on Link's head, "No…but you can remind me."

Link sat down on the soft grass, and Midna sat cross-legged in front of him.

"IT'S FLASHBACK TIME!" Link screamed as the screen blacked out, and came back up in black and white.

**Xx Flashback xX**

"It was an unusually hot day at the Goron Mines, and Midna was being whinier than her usual self—"

"Hey!" Midna shouted, interrupting the flash back, "I was not!" She whined, and realized what he meant, "Oh—point taken."

"Midna! Don't speak! You're running the effect, and confusing the readers! They don't know whether or not you said this then or not!" Link shouted, and the PastLink looked around curiously, as if to find out the source of the voice.

"I'm sorry!" Midna snapped.

"Y-You know what? I'll just have to start over. So, all our progress just got erased Now, RE-FLASHBACK!

It was an unusually hot day at Goron Mines, and Midna was being whinier than her usual self. 'Link!' snapped Midna, 'It's so hot! Can't you do it faster?'  
And I snickered and said, 'That's what she said.'

'What in the name of cookies are you talking about? What does "That's what she said" even mean anyways?' asked Midna.

And I stopped pushing the box, whipped a hand across my brow, and turned around to face Midna, 'It's that's what she said…in…never mind.'

Midna kept demanding me to tell her until she was close to tears because she was so frustrated.

'Alright,' I said through an evil laugh, 'Do you really want to know?  
Midna nodded vigorously, 'Yes!' She nearly shouted.

'Alright, it's that's what she said, in bed.'

'Huh?...oh. Nasty Link!' SMACK.

END OF FLASHBACK!"

**Xx End of Flashback xX**

The screen went black again, and came back up normal. "Now do you remember?" Link asked.

Midna nodded, and said, "Honestly I just wanted to take your hat while you were busy telling a story." Midna waved Link's hat in front of his face, and Link snatched it back, and placed it back on his head.

"Master, I no longer need to be out of the sword, I shall go back, unless I have any further analyses." Fi said as she went back into the sword.

"Now, who's the talking boat?" Midna asked slowly. Link raised an eyebrow, "What boat? I did team up with one, which turned out to be controlled by Zelda's dad…which that was kinda creepy, because I talked about Zelda so much…"

Midna glared at Link as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You. Talked. About. Zelda. Huh?" said Midna jealously. She sighed, "I guess it's what to be expected when you leave the one you love no way to see you again."

Midna covered her mouth in embarrassment as Link's eyes got wide and his cheeks grew slightly pink, "Y-You love me?"

"NO! Wait, yes. I mean no. IT'S TIME TO GO TO CASTLE TOWN FOR LINK TO BE CHASED BY CROWDS OF FAN GIRLS!" She shouted insanely as she warped them away before Link could protest.

As they warped away, an Ice-Cream Boat Owner dropped his ice-cream cone in the water as he saw what just happened. He'll be scarred for life…poor guy.

**Xx At Castle Town. xX**

Midna giggled evilly as she plopped him down right in the middle of a group of girls. "Midna! If I come ou—hey don't—ouch aaaaaaah! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STALKERS!" Link shouted as a group of girls chased him around the streets.

"Oh this is kinda enjoyable." Midna said as she leaned back and watched Link get chased.

**Xx xX  
**  
Ghirahim warped Zant to the Twilight Town Square and Ghirahim cleared his throat and shouted, "Attention people of the Twilight Realm, I am Ghirahim, your…_new _King's right hand man,"

Everyone stopped and listened in shock as Zant stepped forward, he had a new fabulous look, he had a tight black shirt with blue lines like his old outfit, and uper tight pants…but he still has is awesome shoes. Ghirahim had put a crap-load of make up on his face, heavy blue eyeliner, and he even got him black eye shadow, and even a new helmet, but it wasn't any different from his old one really…so technically he just fixed it.

"Zant?" Someone asked.

Zant nodded and cleared his throat just like Ghirahim, and it looked kinda silly how he tried to act like Ghirahim, as if he was a little five year old trying to act like his favorite superhero.

"Yes, it is. Now, Midna has left you for her lover in the _accursed_ Light Realm. And she appointed ME to rule you! Heh, heh, heh, heh!" Zant said happily in his nasally voice.

Everyone booed, but somehow Zant took is as cheering…poor scarred guy. "Now, now. There's plenty of Zant to go around for everybody, I know you all love me. And my first rule, MAKE ME SOME GOSH DARN COOKIES AND SWEETS!"

**Xx Hyrule xX**

After awhile, Link finally just decided to stop running from the psychotic fan girls, and tell them hello, and surprisingly that quenched their thirst for Link at the moment, and now he and Midna could finally just enjoy an evening together.

She changed into her true form, and giggled at how hard it was for Link to focus.

After the meal, Link took her out to the field, and they sat next to a tree, and as they started to lean in to kiss each other, Fi came out of Link's sword and interrupted it to say, "Master, I detect you are being watched by a female at the moment. Her pheromone levels—"

"Goddesses Fi, don't tell me if she's freaking horny or not!" Link shouted.

"I apologize. Next time I shall not tell you that." Fi went back into Link's sword, and he sighed heavily.

"I think you hurt her feelings." Midna said as she changed back into her impish form.

"I honestly don't think she's capable of emotions." Said Link as he got up, Midna floated up and leaned on his shoulder, he was about to kiss her again, when a fan girl popped up, interrupting their kiss again.

"Hey, Linky-poo." She said in a seductive voice, she poked his nose and giggled. She was oblivious to the ragging Midna beside them. "I'm Melody."

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh," Link stuttered as Melody stared into his eyes, and said, "I love you, will you run away with me?"

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Midna, as she raged as if she was an anime character.

**Muahaha, and yes, Melody, is MidnightMelody. I hope this chapter was satisfying. Haha, Oh NOEZ! Zant has a fabulous outfit too!**

**And I must say thank you to all of my reviewers! You all are the thin line for me from continuing and discounting. **

**So thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 TRABTRM

***Clears throat and sounds like Announcer on Beyblade* Last time on Awkward Meetings, Midna and Link had some quality time telling stories, until Midna got really mad, and warped him to Hyrule Castle where he got chased by millions of fan-girls, until finally he told them hi, and they all ran away screaming. Midna and Link tried to have a nice evening when another fan-girl popped up, making Midna madder than before. Zant and Ghirahim took over the Twilight Realm and Zant made them make him cookies.**

**Btw, TRTABTRM= The Road To A Brighter Twilight Realm Movement**

**And Groose might be OCC**

**Just felt like doing that XD**

**Xx Skyloft xX**

Groose sat on his bed and sighed dreamily as he looked at the ceiling, with his arms behind his head. Ever since that…sexy chick he saw in the streets completely dissed him, and showed no interest what-so ever in him, she's all her can ever think about!

An amazing thought flashed through his mind, _I can find her,_ he thought. His smile grew the more he thought about it. He sat up in his bed, _And then she'll be mine for sure, and Link can have Zelda, but Midna's mine. He has every girl in the village drooling at his feet, and he doesn't see it!  
_  
"YES! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO! I'M LEAVING TODAY!" Groose shouted, and he grabbed his back pack, and his dog, and ran out of the Academy. "It's ADVENTURE TIME!" He screamed as he jumped off the ledge, and called for his Loft-Wing.

**Xx xX**

His Loft-Wing didn't come. "W-What? !" He screamed, "SOMEONE FREAKING HELP ME!" He started flailing his arms in the air, and just when he thought it was all over; someone placed him back on his feet.

"You're lucky I was here to save you Groose," The snippy knight said, "Kids like you shouldn't be anywhere near the ledge, you should stick to walking. HAHAHA."

And with that the Knight flew away. Groose shook with rage, and ran his hands along his Mohawk, he looked at his small dog, and said, "Well, I blame you."

**Xx Twilight Throne Room xX**

Three Hours Before

Zant smiled widely as the people walked away grumbling, but he was for sure they would come back with delicious sweets, just like his mom used to make him. But what he didn't know was that Ghirahim was using Zant to get all of the important Zelda characters together and re-make the Zelda Series, and then take over the Human Realm.

Zant turned around and shouted, "Take the baked goodies to the Throne Room!"

He then marched off to the Castle. He smiled widely as he thought of what Ganondorf— his last idol—would think of him now. _He'd probably want to be me_. Zant thought to himself as he skipped up the steps leading to the throne room, turning several heads in his direction. Zant nearly tripped walking up the steps, but warped himself into the chair before he could fall.

"HAH! TAKE THAT THE STUPID SCIENCE OF PHYSICS!" He screamed with insane rage, and as he gasped for air, everyone stared at him weirdly.

He cleared his throat, "Ahrm," Zant started, as he looked around the throne room, "My I have your attention please? Since I am your…neahaha, new king, I would wish for you all to start wearing neon colors, instead of just black and blue, because that's just not fabulous. And you all have to dye your hair rainbow colors, and color your houses blue, purple or pink, instead of it just being boring. That is all."

No one moved, and Zant became agitated, "I _said_ **MOVE**!" He shouted, and everyone ran out and wearily wove neon shirts and pants, and painted their houses bright colors, and the Twilight Realm was now on it's way to becoming more fabulous.

"What about my cookies?"

Oh right, that too.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ghirahim had Princess Zelda sitting in a pink fluffy chair with huge marshmallow guards sticking her to the very fluffy chair.

"What are you doing Ghirahim?" The now brown haired Zelda shouted.

"Sheese girly," Ghirahim said while licking his lips, "It isn't that bad of a plan actually. I'm just gonna gather the important Zelda characters…and re-make it."

"Huh?" Zelda asked.

"I said—"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Zelda shouted, while her eyes nearly turned on fire, Cooking Momma style.

Ghirahim jumped back, but then laughed, "AND I'LL START WITH YOU MARRYING GANNONDORK—I-I mean dorf."

"**WHAT?**"

**Xx Hyrule xX**

"YOU LITTLE (**Insert curse here) (Insert curse here) (Insert curse here) (I'm getting tired of this, Insert curse here)** I will kick your **(Bla, bla bla. Insert curse here)** all the way back to where **(Insert curse here)** you came from, if you EVER call **MY (Insert curse here) **Link, Linky-Poo again, you got that **(Insert curse here)**-cake?" Midna shouted at the now cowering Melody, Midna had a fist of Melody's shirt collar, and let go with a hmp.

(A\N: Sorry Midnight XD)

Melody ran off crying her head off, and flailing her arms in the air, eventually she started running around in circles, and ran into a wall and passed out.

Midna hmped, again and turned to Link, "Now," She said softly, "Where were we?"

Link smirked, and just as he was about to lean in and kiss Midna, they were warped somewhere! OH NO! MIDNA'S GONNA KILL ME!

**Ah yes, poor Midna.**

**Midna: I will kill you later.**

**Me: Sure, sure.**

**Anyways, unfortunately…this is the second to last chapter…**

**But! Don't start crying yet! I will continue this in a real fict, not a mini one, so look out for something with the name along the lines of, 'Zelda Collector.' Or 'Evilest Plan Ever,' Or 'Ghirahim VS The World,' Haha. Chow, and your thoughts mean a lot to me. **


	5. Chapter 5 Random Awesomeness

**Randon awesomeness!**

**Now this is the last chapter and I will not. I repeat, WILL NOT, make a new story for this one unless I meet my goal on reviews. I want at least 30 of them, telling me what characters you want, what they do, and who they meet. You can also submit your own OC's in here so you'll be able to be in the chaos!**

**Definition of Imagination, here's one definition: **the faculty of imagining, or of forming mental images or concepts of what _**is not**_ actually present to the senses.

**Here's another:** The faculty or action of forming _**new **_**ideas**, or images or concepts of external objects not present to the senses: "a vivid imagination".**  
**

**And those definitions I got off the internet. I do not own them. : ) I'm sure someone didn't know what it meant. And Imagination and Random Awesomeness is in the chapter name so yeah, I wanted you all to know ANd the next part of the story has a lot of references to it, so now you understand it better! : )**

**MidnaxGroose the Stalker**

**Yes, for you. Grooseanator : )**

**So start thinking. Because Ghirahim is waiting. Haha…**

**Zant "WHAT ABOUT ME?"**

**Me *holds up a cookie and throws it* "Here Zant! Go fetch!"**

**Zant *Runs after cookie* "I WANTZ ME PRECIOUS!"**

Groose sat on his bed and looked at his knees as he tried to scheme a plan to get off this Goddess-Forsaken Island. He's missed training for the past week, and even denied trying to hit on the second hottest girl in Skyloft next to Zelda.

_(This is pretty sad because they all look so weird on this game!)_

He let out a huge depressed sigh as he finally stood up and trudged to the mirror to see if his hair gel was holding up. He almost screamed when he saw his precious, boss, red Mohawk was droopy, overly greasy, and down right faded!

"M-M-My hair!" Groose shrieked as his trembling hands tried to straighten the crusty, greasy hair back to its epic Mohawkness.

A single tear trickled down his cheek as he realized what the girl he's only met once has done to him.

He grasped hold of the sides of the mirror and attempted to get a hold of himself as he started sobbing. "You're a man, Goddess**(Place Curse Here;])** it. Get a grip."

"I'm going to take a shower." Groose told himself; after he calmed down, but it was obvious he's been crying, because his eyes were puffy and his face splotchy.

"Just simply grab a pair of clothes, and make a dash to the washroom. Simple right?"

Groose smiled at his reflection and blew himself a kiss*. He slowly opened the door, and was relived when he saw that there wasn't a soul in the hallway. He quickly grabbed his towel and his last pair of clean tidy-whites, and raced to the Bath-Room.

He was half way in the door, when someone called his name, "Groose?"

His yellow eyes got huge as he turned around to face the person who called out his name, and it was the tiny-old-woman-chef-person. She had her shriveled up hands on her hips and she stared at Groose.

"Were you going to take a bath?" She asked.

"Uh-Uh…yeah." Groose stuttered as his face became as red as his hair. She tiny-old-woman-chef-person stared at him for a moment, and slowly took something out of her apron, and Groose didn't know what it was until she shouted, "SAY CHEESE!" And clicked the little button that took the picture, and Groose was blinded by the surprisingly bright flash as the crazy-tiny-old-woman-chef-person ran away screaming with laughter.

Groose sat up, and turned around and ran into the bathroom, crying.

**Xx Where Ever Midna And Link Were Warped To xX  
**  
When they landed, Link was knocked out, and laid sprawled out on the floor. Midna looked around and recognized where they were. "Link," She said as she shook him gently, "Wake up. Hurry—"

Midna was cut off by heavy footsteps behind her. She quickly transformed into her true form as she turned around angrily.

"Zan—wait who the heck are you?" Midna asked as she put her hands down by her sides. The person before her was none other than—

*Screen goes staticy and opens up to a blue screen with the words, A dude with a really deep voice started talking*

"**WE INTERRUPT THIS REGULARLY SCHEDUELED PROGRAM TO BRING YOU BREAKING NEWS!"**

"**Right after these short commercials."**

"_Oh yes! I love the Magically-Working-Unrealistic-Wrist-Band! It helped me take over the Twilight Realm!" _said a Very Pleased Ganondorf.

"Look at these other happy costumers, if you purchase the Magically-Working-Unrealistic-Wrist-Band!" He paused as he wrinkled his face together, and gave you too thumbs up, "We'll also put in this almost free tooth pick!

"For just seven easy payments of six hundred-ninety-nine dollars! Just seven really easy payments of 600$! So get your checkbooks ladies and gents', and go get the phones ready because the numbers are dropping fast. It's that simple, look at what my good friend Zant has to say about it,"

Zant was sitting on a rainbow chair with a unicorn sticker on his cheek as he struggled to say, _"The Magically-Working-Unrealistic-Wrist-Band helped. Me…wait what does that say? It's too tiny for me to read. It's my chance! Yes! Hey you! Yes you! PLEASE HELP ME! THEY'VE KEPT US HERE FOR WEEKS! And there trying to_—_AHHH—"_

**_*The camera fell to the floor and blacked out.*_**

**Thus concludes our News Broadcast. **

—Dark Rainbow Link! Wait I mean…Dark Link! "Wait…" Midna said slowly, "You're the other freak who stayed in Linky's shadow?"

Dark Rainb—I mean Dark Link nodded. "Hey!" Shut up. "Okay…" said Dark Link.

A smug grin became plastered on his lips as he came closer to the now shaking Midna, "Yeah, I'm Link's…*cough* _first_ shadow dweller, and will be his **only** one."

"What do you mean?" Midna asked as Dark Link came closer.

"You know exactly what I mean." Dark Link said as he was merely inches away from her face.

"Say it, you know what I mean, I want to hear you say it." Dark whispered, his breath blowing in Midna's face.

"Your breath smells like farts." She whispered.

"Yes that's—wait what?" He breathed on his hand and sniffed, and his face turned a shade of green.

"I will later take a breath mint. BUT…that's not why I brought you here. I brought you two here to sign this paper…and to ruin your only normal day together. Hah. Ha-Ha-Ha-Hah-Ha-Hah!" Dark Link said as he laughed like an evil anime character.

Link started to wake up and look around, and stood up. He smiled softly when he saw Midna, but screamed when he saw Dark Link smiling creepily.

Dark Link walked towards Link like a zombie, and pushed Midna randomly to the ground, so that there was no one in Dark Link's way. "Now," Dark Link said, "Link, Ghirahim has invited both of you to attend his meeting. Well you really don't have a choice on the matter.

"Oh and um…erm…Link, you will be doing a (place curse here) of a lot of changing in size…that's why your head hurt so much when you went from SkyWard Sword to Twilight Princess. But! I was forbidden from making any spoilers, now if you ever want to see Zelda again…I suggest you come with me."

**Xx Twenty Minutes of Awkward Warp Time, and Elevator Music Later….xX**

They landed in what they thought was the Twilight Realm but looked like Skittles and Fruit-loops vomited on the land. Midna even gasped in horror that her once darker hued land was now neon's, and rainbows.

A single tear trickled down her cheek, before she raged, "_**ZANT**_!" She shrieked like a banshee, making everyone in the Twilight Realm stop baking cookies, and painting houses.

"Midna," Link said hesitantly, not wanting Midna to chop him in half, "C-Calm down." He said, just barely above a whisper.

Fi came out of Link's sword to give her very robotic two cents on the matter, "Master," She said, making everyone glare at her, "I believe this creature has made us extremely off course in our mission and that we should return immediately to Faron woods."

"Th-Thanks Fi…" whispered the now white faced Link.

"If you wish to be warped back, just ask." She said, and then went back into the sword.

"What defaqu was dat?" Dark Link asked.

She laughed insanely at what he just said, "BACK TO ME! LINK! You want me to c-calm…calm down?" She asked softly, her voice growing louder with every syllable she spoke, "You want me to calm down? Oh I'm far from calm, Link! I'm going to **kill him**."

She stormed down the halls of her castle while Link, Dark Link and Melody tried to stop her. Well Melody was flirting with Link in the process. Midna heard her swooning over Link and turned around and banished her to the Cup Cake Realm for ten minutes.

"Midna!" Link said, trying to catch up to the storming goddess. "Please, don't blame him. He's insane, mental, maybe even classified as slow!"

"Oh Link, you better not be defending the guy who ruined our lives!" Midna shouted.

"I don't think that he ruined our lives…wait! Don't kill me yet! Hear me out! He somehow actually put us together." Link said while his face turned beet red.

"Okay! Enough of the romance! Ghirahim wants you all to go to the Throne Room anyways, so chop, chop." Dark Link said while grabbing the blushing couple.

"Oy vey," He mumbled under his breath as the two giggled together as they walking in the Throne Room.

The trio gaspethed when they saw how many side characters there were. One section was only for sidekicks, and Fi immediately floated over there.

"Huh," Link said loudly,

"What?" Midna asked.

"No Navi—crap…"

"She's still in the jar?" Midna asked guiltily, while Link nodded.

There was another section for all the characters for the side quests, and another for the bosses, and enemies, and another for the unimportant characters, and another for the shop owners, and things that add to your energy.

"Geeeze," Link muttered as he took his seat next to Midna who had to sit in the sidekicks' side but they were only a foot apart…

"I never knew there was this many people." Link whispered to Midna as the lights dimmed.

*** Blew himself a kiss. Groose is obsessed with himself. Remember?**

**Midna "I hate you"**

**Me "Why?" *starts to cry***

**Midna "Good! Cry ya lil' (bleeping) brat! How would you feel, (bleep) if you hadn't seen your lover in over three (bleeping) years. Three mother (bleep) (bleep) (Twilight Language Bleep) and the one (bleeping) day you got to spend with him was RUINED! And if that wasn't enough you had to let Zant of all the (bleeping) people in your (bleeped) up imagination take over My (bleep) (bleeping) Twilight (Bleep) REALM!**

**Me *ears start to bleed, and passes out from all the colorful language used.***

**Link *mouth is open wide with a hand over it* Snap, crackle and pop…**

**Okay. Now I seriously want every soul who reads this to review. And if you do review, tell me where you laughed and where you didn't laugh so I can improve! Also if you want your OC's\yourself to be in my continuation for this, either send me a PM or also place it in the review, leaving said character's name, age, description, favorite things, how they act, and how you wish for them to come into the story, and whether or not they're good or evil. **

**I will update this chapter with every new character below. Start reviewing. ;)**

**(Please note that I apologize if I offend you by not using your character how you would want them to. This is just a story and a fun way to interact with you guys.)**

**And if you're one of the first 10, then you get to chose whether or not you are in the Human Realm or Zelda World.**

**BTW…don't forget about Navi! She's an important part of the next story. :)=**

**HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK FROM THE PART TWO OF THIS STORY!  
**

Ghirahim crackled his knuckles as his extremely large audience gathered together in the Throne Room. He slowly, but gracefully walked up on the stage as the faeries had to illuminate the stage because there was 'no such thing as electricity but some how they had cameras' he smiled and said while licking his lips, "Ladies and gents, monsters and magicians, I gathered you all hear to ask you two question, 'Will you help me remake Zelda the way the people wish it to be?' Now that decision is up to you. The next is, 'After we have successfully captured the hearts and minds of millions, will you join me in actually capturing their world?' The answer is all up to you."

He smiled darkly, and bowed while crossing his legs as several people clapped and cheered, but a single person in the background chuckled, shook their head, and disappeared.

**Will you help him?**


End file.
